


Sky Fractals

by EmeraldLadyofSecrets



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Loki, Childhood Friends, Drama, F/M, Goddess, Gods, Love, Nike - Freeform, Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Romance, olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLadyofSecrets/pseuds/EmeraldLadyofSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nike is the patron Goddess of Victory and the childhood sweetheart of Loki, the fallen Prince of Asgard with a score to settle. But when the deadly Night Goddess attacks her realm in an act of vengeance, a wounded Nike flees with her sister Bia to the safe sanctum of Asgard. And stays guarded against the green-eyed monster that's determined to claim her as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Fractals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... I am trying this idea out. I know its not exactly perfect yet but I have been wanting to do this idea for a while. So I will leave it up to you to determine what you think. I am a great lover for Greek mythology and I was thrilled to discover that they also exist in Marvel as well. However, researching more into it, there wasn't much to go on so I tried to make the most of by using the traditional ideas while mixing in a few of my own. I am honestly not the biggest fan of Loki but I actually liked this idea so I will do my best to write Loki as accurately as possible.
> 
> I look forward to writing more.
> 
> I own nothing.

“Nike!”

A auburn haired child giggled with childish glee as she ran through the gardens. The thrill of someone chasing her made her heart pound, heating the blood underneath fair skin. Her small, girlish hands tracing over the sun kissed flowers, butterflies seemed to escape their sanctum of petals and pollen. 

She wore a dress of pink that would only been seen in the skies of dawn and dusk. Wirling around her ankles in wisps. Protruding from her back were the small, delicate looking pair of white wings. They fluttered with anticipation as her playmate drew closer, soon grabbing her wrist. Whirling her around, soon losing her balance and she and her friend toppled to the ground, landing next to each other as they rolled in the grassy pathways in their fits of laughters. Soon those joyful laughs died as she took the serenity of starting up at the cosmic sky. Planets, nebulae, stars, burning suns and emerging moons. 

A question popped into her mind, turning her neck to look at her friend. A boy about her age with black hair, fairest of skin and brilliant green eyes continued to look up at the stars. He wore a green tunic that almost matched his eyes with black pants and boots. A boy soon to be on the brink of touching manhood. His hands rested comfortably on his chest, which rose and fell with his steady breathing.

“Loki.” she murmured to him, quickly the boy turned his head to meet her eyes. He smiled at her, compared to his older brother, something about his crooked smiled charmed her. 

“Hmm?’ he replied, she felt a blush come to her cheeks. She fingers twisted within themselves as she tried to find the words to her question. 

“H-Have you ever kissed anyone before?” her eyes widened with her innocence. In his haste, he abruptly sat up. Nike followed in suit. her golden eyes determined to know the answer. 

“Well... yes, I mean, every girls wants to kiss the Prince of Asgard.” Loki replied smugly, Nike frowned. 

“Be honest Loki.” she felt her cheek flare up again “Did you really kiss a girl before?” 

“Yes.” he replied quickly. Almost too quickly. A small smirk crept up on Nike’s face as she leaned in, her eyes almost glaring into his, daring him. 

“Prove it.” 

“Fine.” Loki replied haughtily. his emerald eyes glanced down to her lips quickly. Thier eyes never leaving each others as he leaned in. He hesitated, and swallowed but kept inching closer. Nike’s wings now fluttered with excitement but Loki seemed to ignore them. Suddenly, as if a heavy weight rested on her eyelids she closed them just as she felt a soft warmth upon her own lips. Sending a jolt of electricity through her body that felt...good. They held it there for a moment. 

Slowly, Loki pulled away, their eyes fluttered opened. Loki’s face was redder than normal and Nike was shaking from her own excitement of the experience. His beautiful mouth smiled before it formed one word. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“Nike.” a stern, feminine voice called her from her memory. Her golden eyes flicked to the intruder of her trip down memory lane, a Midgardians say, in the doorway to her chambers was a tall woman in a silver Olympian robe. Silver-grey stared her down, perfect waves of raven hair cascaded over her strong shoulders and down her front to her belly. Nike slowly stood up, her eyes looked down, almost feeling the chill of the grey eyes. She bowed her head in a somber greeting. 

“My Lady Athena.” she greeted. 

The war goddess strode into the room with a natural, silent grace. She was a couple inches taller than the winged goddess, whose white wings shuddered as the greater one grew close. Her sharp eyes examining her briefly before looking down what Nike was reading before she had drifted into her storage of memories. 

“You are stalling.” Athena quipped, causing Nike to flinch slightly. She glanced down at the book she was reading, it was an anthology of various different battle strategies in all of the nine realms. A boring read she had done over a thousand times since she was put under the teachings of Athena. She practically memorized the book but Athena still felt she wasn’t ready to move on yet. 

“I am sorry my lady... I had a flashback.” she explained honestly, she had learned a long time ago that it wasn't wise to lie to Goddess of wisdom and strategy. 

Athena rose a dark, elegantly sculpted brow. “Reflecting on the past is important.” 

“Yes.” Nike agreed, though she kept what her memory entailed to herself, knowing that Athena would most likely disapprove. But she felt relieved when Athena didn’t ask any further about it. 

“Finish your chapter then get ready for the feast tonight. Artemis and her hunters have returned from their hunt and Dionysus is throwing a celebration. I believe we are dining heartily tonight.” Athena instructed but their was glimmer of a smile on her face as she turned on her heels, her bare feet padded silently across the polished, marble floor. 

Nike sat back down in her seat, she outstretched her wings when she stretched her arms and back. She sighed as she felt the odd, electric feeling from that memory. It still never failed to increase the heat in her blood, her lips ached from the memory. It was honestly her first and only kiss. She frowned and inhaled sharply as she picked up her book and finished her chapter quickly before she began getting ready for Dionysus’s feast. She traded her loose, white robe for a more form fitting grass green dress with a flowing skirt. The high fashion of her people, flowing robes made it easier to dress and...undress in numerous way. 

Her people, especially her certain members of her Pantheon, had a long lived reputation of fornicating when the desire struck them. Many have tried to seduce her in her days of blossoming into womanhood but since being under the every watchful eye of Athena, Nike remained safe. 

A sudden rap caught her attention as she brushed her long, auburn hair. Turning she met glimmering blue eyes of her smiling sister. Bia, sharing her height and athletic build, only her skin was honey-blushed and her hair a mere darker shade, her light golden brown eyes were bright. The setting suns provided her with a halo. Her own wings were not white like Nike’s but held a golden tinge to her feathers. She wore a dress of gold. 

“You ready?” Bia asked excitedly, she ran to Nike’s side just before she finished with the last stroke through her hair. 

“Yes. Where are Zelus and Kratos?” 

“Already in the feasting hall.” she then rolled her eyes “most likely looking for women.”

“Sky above they can be just as bad as Apollo.” Nike sighed as she set her brush down on her vanity “or dare I say...Father Zeus.” 

Bia’s eyes widened in shock at her younger sister’s comment before she giggled “Nike, watch that silver tongue of yours. Could get you into trouble.” she scolded. 

Nike smirked at the statement of “silver tongue.” in her days as a child, she remembered that Loki took pride in his “silver tongue” abilities.

“I... relived the memory about Loki and I’s first kiss again.” Nike confessed to her trusted, big sister with a blush. 

Bia’s face scrunched up unfavorably to her warm, beautiful features. “By Hades why would you? He’s been nothing but trouble, don’t you recall his angry acts upon Midgard?” 

“Yes sister...” Nike sighed heavily, walking past her and heading out of her chambers. 

“Nike.” Bia called out, following hot on her heels, her wings fluttered, almost lifting Bia from the floor. “The boy you once knew and loved is not in the man he’s become. I can wager that Lady Athena will be able to find you a good, strong husband if you are interested in romance.”

She then paused and Nike could see Bia smiling cheekily out of the corner of her eye. “You know... I have noticed that Hercules has taken notice of you. There is no one better than the son of Zeus himself.” 

Nike made a tssk noise of annoyance and disgust as they left the chambers hall and followed along a corridor to the main hall. If there was anyone Nike had the least interest in was Hercules. A spoiled, self-righteous man with super strength and a super ego all because his father is the King of Olympus. And he is a Prince. 

“I would rather marry a centaur than marry him.” Nike explained haughtily but she then stopped... her face suddenly flared a furious red as she recalled her exact thoughts about Hercules.

Spoiled. 

Self-Righteous. 

Super Ego. (more terms she had learned during her trips to Midgard.) 

Those were the exact words she thought when she heard the news of her childhood friend bearing the weight of full responsibility of his attacks on Midgard. She almost face-palmed herself. Knowing that she would most likely seek the immediate council with Athena on this matter. 

“Something the matter Nike?” Bia asked, stepped a few steps ahead of her. 

“N-no, everything is well.” she faked a smile “come on, we must find our seats before we are forced to stand.” 

Taking Bia’s hand, the sisters raced to the Feasting Hall. The doors were open as everyone walked in, excited chatter filled the air, mixing in with the merry music of the lute and harp. Other patrons made sure to cautious around the winged ones. Nike and Bia took in their surroundings, the drunken god had decorated the hall with botanicals. Mostly of grapevines. ripe, red and green grapes hung heavily along with the dates, pomegranates and various other fruits. They mingled into the crowd, making sure to stay out of view of the lusty-eyed Satyrs whose goal tonight was to take a maiden to their beds. Next to the musicians, Nymph’s danced in a rainbow of sashes, drunken laughter boomed through the air. 

Fires were lit, the smell of roasting meat over an open fire was rich with warm spices that made Nike’s mouth salivate and her stomach churned with hunger. She could see other food was being set out as people continued to dance, converse and sing. 

The sisters managed to find seats with the head table in sight, they could see the great leaders talking quietly amongst each other. Nike’s gaze lingered on her mentor before she began scanning the crowd for her older brothers. 

They were not hard to find, they were the only two men she knew that had either black or storm grey wings, wearing their respected color of silver and red. Extending her arms in the air, she waved them down effortlessly. Kratos was the first to catch it before he elbowed his brother. Soon her tall, strong, handsome brothers came quickly. Smiling at their younger sisters. 

“Finally,” Zelus, his curly dark hair seemed to bounce with each step, crossing his arms over his broad, sculpted chest, “our lovely sisters have arrived.” 

“Be blessed with our presence brothers” Bia teased “we’ve come all this way.” 

“Oh, and blessed we are sweet sisters” Kratos, the oldest brother with the blackest wings grinned happily, his arms outstretched to the side, along with his glorious wingspan “come hug me sweet Bia and Nike.” 

“No thank you” Nike shot down playfully, both of her brothers gave her faux disappointed stares. 

“Tease.” Kratos set his arms down and folded his wings before the brothers took their seats across from them. Pouring them ambrosia into silver goblets before pouring themselves some. 

“Tonight, we feast, dance and drink to Artemis and her success, we sing for Olympos and all its glory.” Zelos praised, the four siblings raised their goblets,

“And to Mighty Zeus, King of Olympus and to his long and healthy life!” Kratos finished, throwing his golden head back before he downed his drink. Zelus followed in suit as their sisters merely sipped at the sweet, pallet stimulating drink. 

“Brothers,” Bia smiled almost drunkenly “You must know of the this, Nike earlier today dreamt of her kiss again this afternoon with Loki.” 

Nike angrily kicked her sister under the table, she cried out in pain briefly, Nike met the perplexed and annoyed stares of her big brothers. 

“You don’t mean to say you...” Kratos asked darkly before Nike cut in 

“she means the one kiss I had when I was a child brother.” 

“Ah.” Zelus, usually the more calmer of the four replied “but honestly Nike, you cannot hope to find a husband if you keep hanging on to that fool.” 

“If I ever see him again, I will cut him down where he stands for his crimes!” Kratos pledged, causing Nike to gasp. 

“Sky above, are you all obsessed with finding me a husband all the sudden?” Nike asked, leaning in a little closer so it was harder for their table neighbors to hear. Making sure to keep her wings close to her body.

“One that is not Loki.” Bia replied, “by Hades, he’s not even from Asgard, or the rumor states.” her tone sounded slightly uncertain by that fact. 

“They say he’s a Frost Giant of Jotunheim.” Zelus added, Kratos nodded, a dark cloud suddenly darkened his otherwise brilliant blue eyes. 

Nike knew of this rumor but found it hard to believe it, she knew that something about Loki was different than that of his family. Allfather Odin, his Queen Frigga and their son Thor ass shared golden hair and brilliant blue eyes (varying in each color) but they never treated Loki different because of it. 

“Savages.” Bia almost spat, “nothing good ever comes from that wretched ice realm.” 

“You say these things,when have you all forgotten that our parents are Titans?” Nike said, in a defensive tone. “If Loki is of Jotunheim but raised in Asgard, then he is kind of like us. Born of Titans but raised and regarded like equals of Olympus.” 

Her three siblings stared at her, their eyes narrowed. Kratos then stood up. “I am not interested in a wise debate on the races baby sister. I am going to seek my luck here and find a woman who makes my blood boil.”

“Aye.” Zelus followed, grinning at the sisters “eat, drink and be merry!”

Like the Northern winds, the brothers mingled into the crowds. Nike sighed the heavy weight from her chest as she felt gentle but firm hand on her shoulder. She looked at Bia who gave her a small shake of the head

“Come on sister, lets dance!” Bia stood up and went to join the crowd. 

Nike knew she had to at least enjoy herself, glancing again to the head of the table, she decided to follow her sister. Getting up, she chased after her, taking her sisters hand as Bia lead her to the dance floor. 

“Should we will our wings away?” Nike asked. 

“If everyone else can avoid being stepped on by hooves, a pair of wings wouldn’t bother anyone.” Bia laughed, taking Nike’s hands, they joined in the merry tune and began to spin each other around. The crowd began to clap along with the melody as everyone began to dance faster. 

As the night grew long, and the meat was served, the drink was drained and the fruits were eaten but magically replenished by Dionysus's magic. Time passed without anyone noticing...nor did they notice a darkness creep into the streets, heading for the Parthenon. Stoking the light from the fires. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Loki, Fallen Prince of Asgard stood in his rather luxurious cell with a bored expression. Standing in his solitary confinement with a bunch of worthless criminals as his neighbors. he snorted as he took a comfortable seat next to his dining table. Casually eating the fruit that his “mother” so thoughtfully brought him. 

It was better than what the guards usually served to the prisoners. He’d say that he was living a rather... good and quiet life. Picking up his book, he started from where he left off, picking off the sweet berries in the golden bowl one by one before pouring himself a glass of the finest wine in Asgard. 

Oh. He noticed the sudden presence in his “dreary” cell, he just didn’t bother to greet them right away. 

“Loki.” 

Looking up from his book, he casually gazed at his mother. Looking more stressed than normal, she was wearing a maroon gown. Her golden hair was down and tousled, her eyes fixed upon him. In her hands, she was holding something. A feather about as long as her forearm. White as snow but stained red with blood. 

He could tell by the way the feather trembled that her hands were shaking, placing the feather near his hand she straightened. Loki picked it up with his fingers, twirling it around for full inspection...touching the unique softness of the feather, his brow furrowed in perplexion. There was only one creature he knew of who had feathers like this. His touched the blood on the feather, rubbing the fluid between his fingers. 

“Nike is here.” Frigga confirmed it for him, he stood up, the feather still in his fingers. 

“Why is she here?” he asked. more curious than concerned. 

Frigga closed her eyes briefly as she sighed before opening her eyes “Her realm was attacked Loki, Olympus has fallen.” Frigga’s face grew softer “Nike is severely wounded.” 

Loki stood there, processing this information for a moment before he shrugged casually “what concern does this news give me woman?” 

Looking frustrated, Frigga clasped her hands together. “I thought it would of helped you to know that your childhood friend is safe here. Asgard will answer the cries of help from Olympus, we cannot afford to lose any realms.” 

“Then by all means, answer.” Loki headed back to his table to finish his book. 

“Nike will come and visit when she is well enough.” Frigga murmured before she vanished. Leaving Loki alone to his thoughts. 

His hand balled around the feather, almost crushing the delicate form of it. His dark hair hide his hooded gaze, so that no one could see the rage that burned behind his emerald eyes.


End file.
